


Interlude in Sanity:  A Welcomed Break From Reality.

by TheEmpressAR



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Ohhh...I just HAD to write it....I just had to....https://inconspicuouslyabsent.tumblr.com/post/151612585312/apologies-for-the-watermark-but-heres-what-youCredit goes to inconspicuouslyabsent and A&E's Bates Motel.   THANK YOU!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a part II...*wink*
> 
> Tell me how much you want it....mmmm
> 
> SPECIAL thanks to solveariddle. She knows why....Look what you did to me, Freddie!!!

_"If you were my mother I wouldn't be able to do this..."_

  
Norman instantly brought his "mother's" face to his own without giving her a second to respond. His hands dove into her hair, tangling them in her blond locks and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. A few strangled whimpers escaped as he moved his mouth against hers. His eyes fluttered closed and his breathing became shallow.

She fought against his mouth for only a second before bringing her hands to his head fingers delving into his soft hair, trying to slow his urgency. Trying to bring skill to his movements. Wanting to feel him. Knowing him better than he knew himself.

  
He pushed her away hard. Their lips made a smacking sound at the loss of connection. He didn't want to admit that he wanted her. His Adam's apple bobbed rapidly as he looked at her. He was flushed and hot, his eyes studying her reaction.

  
" _What does that prove_...?" she said mocking him.

  
A wave of anger washed over Norman as he stared back at her in disbelief. She was so smug. She knew how to press every button inside of him. She was right. She did know him. She couldn't be surprised by anything that he could or would do. So why fight it? He wanted more. He looked back at her as a wry smile played at the corner of his mouth. He stepped dangerously closer to her and grabbed a handful of her blouse and pulled her even closer. " _Nothing_... he said his voice low and dark... _but this might_." He shoved her so that she fell backwards onto his bed, onto her elbows.

  
She presented a delicious sight before him. Long legs coming through her knee-length skirt, one side higher than the other, exposing more of the pale skin of her leg. His eyes briefly lingered and he licked his lips. His movement finally caught her off guard and he didn't want to give her a second to second guess his moves. He approached her, watching her decide what to do, what to say, and he straddled her, putting a leg on either side of her body pinning her shoulders to the bed.

  
His long slender fingers dug into her shoulders, gripping them hard...looking at her hair splayed across his sheets. He wanted to make her lose control. Lose the control he barely held onto by a thread. The smug look did not leave her face. She was nonplussed. "C'mon tiger...what are you gonna do?" She stifled a yawn and giggled. The vein started to protrude in Norman's neck.

  
"Stop it!" His hands were beginning to shake as he grabbed her blouse again and ripped at the opening buttons pinging across the room. He saw the swell of her breast peeking through the top of her black lace bra and he could barely breathe. He wanted to be in charge. She could not make him feel this way. He would punish her. She needed it. His eyes never left hers as he bent down to nip and bite at her clavicle. He was not going to be gentle. Finally...he heard a small sigh escape from her lips. His hand eased its way up her bare leg, feeling gooseflesh rise instantly on her cool skin up to her hip and he forcibly pulled her against him so that she could feel what she was doing to him through his jeans.

  
"Norman...slow down....or you'll be done before you start." Norma admonished him. She could barely keep the laughter from her voice.

  
"God...I can't...." He said into her neck. He was biting and nipping his way to her lips again. He needed to kiss her again. His urgency was getting the better of him as he began to grind against her. She had tilted her head back to give him better access and allowed him to continue planting soft wet kisses on the column of her neck. He stopped suddenly and looked at her. Her eyes were half-lidded and her hands were bunching up his shirt at the shirt tail. It only seemed as if she were tolerating his actions and not enjoying them.

  
"What do you want from me??!! I am NEVER good enough for you!!" He shouted in her face.

  
"I'll show you what I want..." She said calmly, forever taking control of the situation. She needed to protect him, protect herself. It was who she was created to be.

  
She expertly flipped him so that he was now on his back. He went without a struggle and his breathing was erratic. He never knew what she had planned. She was predictably unpredictable. She came at him, feral and frightening and he pushed himself back until he was against the wall her face right up to his stopping before she reached his mouth again, mingling their breaths.

  
"I want you to say my name." Her lips mouthing the words against his own. Everything Dr. Edwards told him was a distant dream as he exhaled and brought her lips to his again. She kissed him hungrily allowing him to push his tongue into her mouth, with just as much intensity as the earlier kiss. She put a hand to his chest and eased her lips back slightly. She eased him from the brink of falling over into darkness. She was now straddling him and his hands were gripping her hips trying to find the friction.

  
"Slow down....I'm not going to tell you again." She said her lip curling.

  
He shakily drew a breath in and pulled her to him, hands going to her hair he turned her head so that his mouth met hers with soft, sensual lips easing into a languid thorough kiss. He would show her that he knew how he liked it. Less frustrating, more erotic. Fingers feeling the softness of her hair, getting lost in the tangles when he began to feel her rock against him. He was so painfully hard and the confines of his clothes chafing against his skin almost made the situation unbearable. If it were not for this vixen on his lap turning his mind into putty. She moaned quietly when the tip of his tongue touched hers teasing it and she found the need to catch her breath. She pulled away from him panting. "Mother..." he breathed as he lost contact with her.

  
"There... she swallowed thickly...that wasn't so hard now, was it?" She smiled wryly and trailed her hands down his shirt. She tugged it away from his body and up and over his head. He was bare chested and he wanted desperately to return the favor. His skin was heated and warm to her touch. Her fingers left icy trails on his hot skin. "Take yours off," he instructed her past the lump in his throat. His voice was gravelly with lust.

  
She smiled knowingly at him and gave him a little wink before placing her hands at the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up over her head. Norman got a tantalizing view of her pale skin stretching up leaving behind only the black, lacy bra. She tossed her shirt to the side and relished the look he was giving her, borderline ecstasy. "Touch me." She told him.

  
He sat up, readjusting her on his lap and she gasped. He looked at her with a cross between desire and adoration. His hands went to her hips again and he never took his eyes from hers letting her feel what she was doing to him. His hands explored her belly, her chest, her back. She was cool to his touch but warmed where he touched her. She lolled her head back and let him continue his exploration sometimes replacing his fingertips with his lips leaving trails wherever he could reach, kissing the valley of her breasts causing her to sigh when he laved his tongue between them. His eyes were almost closed as he became woozy and drunk on her.

 

 


End file.
